1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor for supporting a load within a dump body of a dump truck. More specifically, the present invention relates to a floor for supporting a load within a dump body which is tiltable in order to release a load therefrom.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Dump trucks typically include a dump body having a front and a rear portion. The rear portion includes a tailgate and the dump body is pivotally connected to the dump truck so that the dump body can be raised by a hydraulic lifting mechanism or the like for dumping a load through the tailgate.
In a typical dump truck the floor of the dump body is manufactured from steel and often includes a plurality of pressed sections for increasing the strength and rigidity of the floor. However, the aforementioned flooring materials necessitate the tilting of the dump body to a relatively steep angle in order to effect dumping of the load from the dump body through the tailgate.
Additionally, with certain loads of glutinous materials or the like, there exists a tendency for such materials to bridge so that unloading is accomplished with difficulty.
Another problem presents itself in cold climates when a load freezes in the dump body during transit. In this case, when the tailgate is opened and the dump body is tilted to dump the load, the load tends to hang up and stick within the dump body.
In any of the aforementioned situations, an attempt by the operator to release the load could pose a potential danger to the operator particularly, if the load is suddenly freed from the dump body.
Although operators have sometimes resorted to rapidly raising and lowering the dump body to release a load, such a procedure is time consuming and not always successful.
The present invention provides a floor for supporting a load within a dump body that permits a load to readily slide relative to the surface of the floor so that rapid and consistent release of the load is accomplished. The present invention also provides a floor for a dump body, such floor inhibiting any tendency of the load to bridge, stick, freeze or hang-up relative to the surface of the floor.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.